The need for an item that will hold a cup or a mug more secured from tipping over while being set on the table has always been a need. As the current market clearly shows, there are numerous different approaches to solving this problem. Some inventions are based on heavy bottom holders thus increasing stability. Some inventions are based on various methods of grabbing a cup or a mug where bottom would be firmly secured to the surface of the table or a counter. In another case cup holders would have a lid to secure beverage from spilling. The Stabile Cup and Mug Holder is a new innovative approach to solving this problem.